Through His Eyes
by Seeking y0u
Summary: When Amy is left in only cold darkness, and her so called friends decide to leave her in the care of a six year old she feels as if her heart is turning into the black before her eyes. Could the mysteries of an intriguing dark hedgehog bring back the warmth in her heart? Could he change her for the better, or worse?


**Okay, yes I'm a newbie writer, and a not-so-newbie fan of Shadow the hedgehog! :) I love the pairing and I have a few ideas but I would love to hear some reviews on my work! **

**But that being said... please don't completely destroy my pride! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Prologue **

The low hush of voices echoed in the back of Amy's mind, whispers and soft words swept into her ears as Amy began to relish the warmth of what seemed to be the sun ghosting upon her skin. The whispers were muffled in her ears, but they sounded calm and soothing.

Amy enjoyed the deep masculine voice that seemed to be emitting the sound. She hopped it was Sonic whispering sweet things into her ear as she strained her ears to focus on the sound, it was smooth and gentle with a rough edge to it. Amy knew the voice and it was certainly not Sonics, there wasn't a face that came with the voice only that amazing tone.

"Amy will be fine Cream, please, please stop crying" the deep masculine voice pleaded softly, Amy's hearing increased as she heard a quiet sobbing from whom she presumed to be Cream. "B-but what's wrong, she hasn't woken up in forever!" Cream wailed, the poor little rabbit sounded as if she'd been sobbing for hours, Amy wanted to know who had been with her all this time, if not Sonic then who? "Cream hush sweetheart, please stop crying. When she wakes up she would love to see you smiling wouldn't she?" the male voice said as he hushed Cream, the soft silken voice sent a pleasant chill up Amy's spine.

Cream let out another small sob "But Shadow what if she d-doesn't wake up?" Shadow? The Shadow the hedgehog, Sonic's arch enemy? That was the voice, the smooth, deep voice sounded somewhat like Shadows, it made sense. But it was nothing like his usual tone, any time Amy had ever met Shadow his entire domineer was solid and cold like ice, he wouldn't reply when he was spoken to, he would completely ignore anyone other than Rouge, and he would most certainly never voluntarily comfort someone.

Shadow was with Cream and much to Amy's pure disbelief he was soothing the little rabbit with that voice, a voice that couldn't come from a man with a heart of stone, a voice that was filled with love, reassurance, and kindness. Not Shadows.

Amy wanted to see it to be sure it was actually Shadow, Amy tried to open her eyes only to find that they were already open, they had been the entire time she was listening! Her eyes were open but she saw nothing, she felt the sun's warmth on her skin, she could hear the two talking somewhere, but she couldn't see a damn thing.

Amy let her eyes flutter thinking she was merely adjusting to the light, but again nothing but darkness, she began to wonder if she was in a coma but she could hear everything. No, she could feel her eyes moving, she could flutter them, it was just she couldn't see anything.

Amy asked herself why she hadn't spoken the moment she'd woken up "Wh-what going on?" a broken and pain sound came from Amy's throat, was that her voice? Cream let out a gasp of happiness "AMY!" she cried, Amy felt the tiny rabbit latch herself onto Amy's arm and again she saw nothing but black. Amy felt Creams small body shake and twitch, she was crying again.

Amy lifted her hand despite the total darkness and wrapped Cream in a huge, loving hug "Tails said you got hurt really bad, but Shadow said you'd wake up!" Cream said as she clung onto Amy for dear life. Amy took in a breath before speaking to Shadow, it wasn't that HE sacred her, it was the answers he might have that terrified her. "Shadow" she began wondering if she could even get a reply from the ominous hedgehog.

A grunt came from where the soothing whispers had began, hopping that was his reply "Please tell me what happened" her voice was barley audible in the silent room.

With no sound, the darkness around her seemed to become more hollow and desolate; fear swept into Amy's body; did she really want to know what had caused this? No sound came from the other hedgehog, she couldn't feel his presence at all, had Shadow left? Even Creams sobbing had seized "Amy, don't you remember? You were helping Tails and then th-th-the chemically stuff hurt you!" Cream broke out into another fit of tears as she recounted what Tails had told her.

Amy shook her head slowly as she held the sobbing rabbit close, no she couldn't remember that, she couldn't remember much of the last few days actually. The clock read October the 14, had she been out for 4 day? She wanted answers, now.

"Shadow, please tell her" Creams soft voice whispered to him, he was still here? Shadow grunted letting his presence of sound fill the darkness in Amy's eyes "Miss. Rose, on the tenth you were exposed to a chemical solution that had put you into a temporary comatose state, you've been out for approximately 91 hours, and 46 minutes. And yes Cream has been sobbing non-stop since you were found" he a said without an ounce emotion behind his words, he sounded cold and stone like, why couldn't he say it like he said things to Cream? Would he only listen when Cream speaks to him?

Amy took in a breath analysing what he had said, he mentioned nothing about her eyes, anything about the darkness within her eyes. "Shadow, why can't I see?" her words felt broken almost hoping she wouldn't get an answer, Shadow's presence shifted slightly but it came closer, the entire room around her felt lighter as he approached.

Amy felt Shadow stop at the edge of her bed, the heat coming from his invisible body seemed to stretch in all direction threw Amy's cold darkness. She wanted to reach out and try to hug him but that didn't seem like the best of ideas.

He sighed softly, it sounded almost sad "I'll go get Tails and Sonic" his monotone voice spoke as Amy felt the heat drift away, father, and father into her cold darkness it went. Amy wished she could hear the soft and gentle voice Shadow had used when he spoke to Cream, feel the heat that seemed to fill the black when he came near her.

She realized she was alone with only a sleeping Cream and the black that made up her vision, the fear that came into her mind before now filled her blank eyes and released itself in warm tears as the slid down her cheeks.

She felt the water in her eyes, but again no sight of them. She whipped the tears from her eyes as she heard a frenzy of footsteps race towards her, it was certainly quiet but her hearing was very tuned in, even for Amy. She felt a gust of air run in as did Sonics voice "Amy, I'm so happy yo- why are you crying? What did that asshole do to you?!" he held her shoulders roughly as he questioned, she longed to see that face of worry that was probable on Sonic face, to finally see the love she gave to him come back to her.

Amy felt tears pooling in her eyes again, she wanted to see Sonic, she wanted to see anything!

"Shadow!" Sonics sharp voice barked, his voice didn't fit what she had known as Sonic, it was angry and demanding, mean in some ways even. Amy didn't move as she felt the heat waft back into the room, a calm and gentle presence followed it, Shadow? "What the hell did you do?" Sonic growled and he squeezed Amy's shoulder harder, it was beginning to hurt.

"H-he didn't do anything" she said as she shrugged off his strong arms and opened them for a hug, which were quickly swatted away as Sonic leapt up to confront Shadow. A low growl was emitted from Sonic throat; he chose ignore her to fight with Shadow when Amy was asking for help?!

Shadow's presence was calm from what Amy felt "Sonic, I'm not fighting with you in Amy's hospital room you dumbass, now leave me alone and go comfort you freaking girlfriend" Shadow said that as if it were so normal for him to be so compassionate, Sonic made a soft of quiet groaning noise before returning to Amy's side and giving her a gentle hug.

"He didn't do anything Sonic" she repeated into his warm hug, he pulled back from Amy "If it's not Shadow, then why are you crying Amy?" he asked slipping back into the sweet caring Sonic she knew. Amy pulled him back into the blind hug, was that what Amy was now? Blind? "S-Sonic, I think I'm blind" she nearly choked on the words. Sonics entire body froze in her arms "Amy…" he whispered in shock, she felt his body upstiffen and squeeze her almost too tight, almost.


End file.
